This invention relates to animal passageways and more particularly to an entrance for animals to be placed in openings in walls of buildings wherein small animals can pass through the opening, yet larger animals, winds and air drafts are restricted.
This passageway is especially suited for pet cats. It is made in two parts so that one side telescopes into the other as a sleeve, making it adjustable to fit most windows. It is fitted into a window much the same way as an air conditioner. It has an entry in one side adjacent one end, a flap in the middle and an exit in the other side adjacent the other end. This enables a cat or cats to come indoors and go outdoors when the owner is at work or otherwise away from home. This eliminates the need for a bothersome litterbox and allows the cat or cats to get exercise. It is made to have the appearance of a house having a roof, windows and doors.
It is an object of the invention to provide an animal entrance that may be placed in a window or other opening of a house or the like, so that an animal, for example a cat or cats, can enter or exit the house yet weather and large animals are excluded.
Another object is to provide an animal entrance that is simple in construction, economical to manufacture and simple and efficient to use.
Another object is to provide an improved animal entrance.
With the above and other objects in view, the present invention consists of the combination and arrangement of parts hereinafter more fully described, illustrated in the accompanying drawing and more particularly pointed out in the appended claims, it being understood that changes may be made in the form, size, proportions and minor details of construction without departing from the spirit or sacrificing any of the advantages of the invention.
Applicant is aware of the following patents. It is believed that none of patents discloses her invention:
3,985,174 Bricker et al. PA0 4,224,899 Cruchelow et al. PA0 4,291,645 Cruchelow et al. PA0 4,445,459 Julie et al. PA0 4,754,797 Sronce et al. PA0 4,760,872 Hale, Jr. et al. PA0 4,827,872 Sommers et al. PA0 4,829,700 Ha et al.